Your Future, My Time
by DamonAngel
Summary: Yuri is the son of Kagome Higurashi, he and his two best friends have to go back in time to make sure their time never happens which is where Naraku rules all and the Inu gang are all dead. YuriAshley, DarkLuna, SangoKouga, MirokuKagura, Shippooc, and Kag


DamonAngel: Err, don't ask.

Inu: --U She owns no-one but oc's.

Chapter 1

We see a sixteen year old looking boy, he has spiked silvery-white hair with midnight black tips, bangs covering his right eye and are midnight black, silvery-white dog ears a top his head with midnight black tips, has fangs and claws, tan skin, muscular in a good way, has a six pack, golden eyes, 5'8", hot, perfect body and face, wearing a black long-sleeve turtle neck shirt with a black long-sleeve knee-length trench coat that's open over it, black baggy pants, black leather finger-less gloves, black sneakers, and two long swords on his right and left hip making four all together.

His name is Yuri, he is a half dog demon and half miko, he is Kagome Higurashi's son, and he is in the year 2234. Yuri looked around him as a full moon rose into the sky with many stars shinning above. A cool wind blew by making Yuri close his eyes in peace. A sound to his left had him pose with his hands on his swords and eyes narrowed. A growl was coming from his throat as he sniffed the air before snorting as he realized who it was. "Come on out Dark and Ashley" Called Yuri in a deep sexy voice. Two figures appeared from a tree and another from below the tree.

A girl with golden blond hair to mid-back in a low ponytail, bangs covering her forehead, golden fox ears and tail, has fangs and claws, great curves, looks 15 years old, 4'10", wearing a black tube top, goggles around her neck, black baggy pants with a tool belt around her waist with tons of tools, black leather finger-less gloves, black steel-toe boots, and two scythes on her back making an X.

Her name is Ashley, she is an elemental fox demon, her father is Shippo and her mother is an elemental demon named Sora, and she looking at Yuri with a huge childish smile. Yuri rolled his eyes at her which made her smirk and wink at him.

A boy with midnight black hair to his waist in a low ponytail with a dark purple sheen to it, bangs framing the side of his face going to his chin and are dark purple, pointed ears, has fangs and claws, muscular in a good way, has a six pack, 5'8", looks 15, has dark purple eyes with ruby red in the center, pale skin, wearing a dark purple hoody, black jeans, black sneaker, three earrings in his right ear, and a silver staff just like Miroku's.

His name is Dark, he is half wind demon and half priest, he is the son of Kagura and Miroku, and he has a perverted smile on his face and a hand print on his left cheek. Yuri snickered at his best friend's face which made Dark pout and anime tears fall. Ashley snarled at Dark which made him back away slowly with a sweat drop and nerviest smile.

"So you two need something" Asked Yuri as he leaned against a tree behind him and crossed his arms. Ashley got a glint in her eyes which made both boys sweat drop and back up or in Yuri's case move slowly around the tree. "I have found away to go back into the past" Stated Ashley with starry-eyes as she went on about things no normal person should know only a genius would. Dark walked over to Yuri and patted him on the back. "I feel bad for you my friend" Stated Dark as Yuri looked at him with confused eyes. "Why" Asked Yuri knowing he would regret it later but wanted to know. "Cause she is your future mate" Stated Dark happily before finding himself unconscious on the ground with a huge bump on his head.

A fuming Ashley stood in front of them with a tick mark going. Yuri also looked pissed off but has a faint trace of a blush and so does Ashley. While this was going on ruby red eyes watched them from the shadows with an evil glint in them. They belonged to an evil man. This man is Riku, the son of Naraku.

Riku is seventeen in appearance but is over five hundred years old, he has wavy midnight black hair in a low ponytail with blood red streaks, tan skin, bangs covering his forehead and his a eyes a bit and the tips are blood red, ruby red eyes, 6'0", muscular on a good way, has a six pack, has pointed ears, has fangs and claws, wearing a white short-sleeve shirt, black long-sleeve trench coat to his ankles which is close till his wait, black baggy pants, and weapons hidden all over him.

After Dark was with the living again and both Yuri and Ashley were calm, Ashley took out a silver neck-lace with many symbols all over it that neither boys could read. Ashley looked at the boys with a stern look. "When we use this, it will not be use able again, I'd have to make another" Stated Ashley as the boys looked at Ashley with excited looks but also grave looks too. "We're going to get to meet our parents, right" Asked Dark with a sad smile.

See all the Inu and co were dead from the war against Naraku which is still going on. They may not look it but all of them are waaaaaaaaaay older then they look because of their demon blood.

"Ok we're all going to hold it and travel over a thousand years into the past" Stated Yuri as they all held apart of the necklace. Just as they were leaving Riku grabbed a hold of Ashley and they were gone.

: With Inu and co fighting with Sesshoumaru. /Au: This is when Inu learns the wind scar.:

We see Kagome and the others watching as Sesshoumaru and Inu started to fight each other with Sesshoumarus new arm. When all of a sudden a light fills the clearing and all had to shield their eyes. When the light died down they Yuri, Dark, Ashley, and Riku. Both Dark and Yuri stood in front of a very pissed off Ashley with a smirking Riku in front of them. Everyone froze as they stared at the four new people. Kagome stared wide eyed at the four before looking each over.

Inu-Yasha and Seshoumaru both glared at the four for interrupting their fight. "Who the fucking hell are you all" Shouted Inu-Yasha getting the three's attention which Riku took as his chance to escape. When the three saw this let just say there were two pissed off half demons and a VERY pissed off fox. "DAMNIT ALL TOO BLOODY HELL, HE FUCKING GOT AWAY, AGAIN" Shouted Ashley as she stomped and pulled her hair and hell fire in background. Both Yuri and Dark sweat dropped and hid behind the weird cow.

As Ashley was going through her temper. Yuri and Dark finally noticed everyone, Yuri stared at Kagome with wide eyes, while Dark looked at Miroku with a gapping mouth. When Ashley calmed down she walked over to the boys and snapped Dark mouth shut and hit the back of Yuri's head. Both boys blushed and glared at Ashley before looking over everyone.

"I'm Ashley Garden, this is Dark Knight, and this here is Yuri Higurashi" Introduced Ashley with a bored look as she pointed to who she said. Kagome went wide eyed as she stared at Yuri who had his hands in his pockets and a emotionless mask on, but inside he was nerviest as hell and was bouncing off the walls at finally seeing his mother again. Dark walked up to Sango with a smile, Ashley got a tick mark on her forehead and hell fire behind her but Dark ignored her.

"Beautiful Lady, would you bear my children" Asked Dark before he was knocked out by Ashley's frying-pan-of-doom. Miroku and Sango stared at Dark with wide eyes. "What the hell is going on here" Growled Inu-Yasha as Sesshoumaru stared at Yuri with unreadable eyes. Ashley looked over at Inu with the frying pan gone and a dry look on her face. "We're from the future and we're here to make sure you all live through till our time" Answered Ashley looking at her nails boredly.

Yuri and Dark both sweat dropped at their best friend's bluntness. While the others all were thinking, ' She's like a female Inu-Yasha that's full demon ' while Inu-Yasha was thinking ' What a brat '. Ashley rolled her eyes at their faces before seeing Shippo, which made her have those tiny anime eyes and sweat drop. 'You've got ta be kidding, Papa is STILL a kid ' Shouted/Thought Ashley as she stared at Shippo who hid behind Kagome.

Yuri also noticed Shippo and poked Dark making his look up from his knocked out daze and look at Shippo too. Both snickered before chuckling which grew in volume. Ashley glared darkly at them with hell fire behind her and thinking and thunder too. Both slowly shut up and turned to see Ashley and both shrieked in size and held each other with anime tears falling as they pleaded for mercy.

The others all sweat dropped as they noticed how much Ashley looked like Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru, Naraku, and Kagome when pissed off. Kagome couldn't help but giggle as she saw them doing this. It was like she's seen it before some where but she couldn't have, after all she's never meet them, yet Yuri had the same last name as her and looked like her if she were a male.

Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed with being ignored and not getting to fight Inu-Yasha for Tesgsiga /Au: SP/ So he took matters into his own hands and attacked Inu-Yasha who cursed but still dodged his attack. Everyone looked towards them as they watched them fight. Ashley leaned towards Yuri who had one ear pointed towards her and the other towards the fight. "Don't you think you might want ta stop them, after all we don't know which is your father, and if he die's we're screwed" Stated Ashley as Yuri frowned before nodding in agreement.

Yuri took out his four swords and in a flash appeared between the two fighting brothers holding them both off. Both stared at him with wide eyes, you couldn't really tell with Sesshoumaru but his eyes were a bit wider then before, before they were normal and no-one was the wiser. Inu-Yasha scowled at Yuri as both brothers jumped back and glared at him. Yuri didn't even blink since he's seen worst from Ashley and his mother. "I can't let either one of you die, you two are VERY important to the future" Stated Yuri to the unasked question everyone was thinking.

Ashley looked around with her arms around the back of her head as she looked at the surrounding forest boredly but in reality she was scanning for any enemies that might be around she could kill. Dark was talking to Miroku quietly about who-knows-what, and Yuri was trying but failing in calming the two brothers. Kagome was also trying to help, Sango was eyeing the two 'monks' carefully, and Shippo and Kirara were watching Ashley with curious eyes. Ashley felt their eyes but didn't turn around. "Yes" Asked Ashley as she noticed something.

"Why do you feel familiar" Asked Shippo with confused eyes as he looked at the ground. Ashley blinked before laughing out loud getting everyone's attention. Ashley wiped away a tear of laughter as she noticed Shippo pouting at her, she smirked a him with a cocky look. "Let's just say you and I are tied together in away" Answered Ashley as she went into the forest to check out what she felt.

The others all looked confused as both Dark and Yuri rolled their eyes at their friends answer. "She does that ALOT" Stated Dark as he smirked at everyone. "Ash doesn't like to answer right away; she likes to drag it out till the very end" Added Yuri with a smile and solf look in his eyes. Kagome could also see the love and tenderness behind his mask for some reason. ' Like when Mama can tell when I'm upset and no-one else notices ' Thought Kagome before her words hit her like a ton of bricks.

'Could it be, is he my son ' Thought/asked Kagome to herself as her eyes widen and she stared at Yuri for a moment before going into thought and everything around her disappeared. Yuri felt his mother's eyes and shock before noticing she was thinking. He glanced at her and a small smile came to his face as he remembered how his mother always got lost in thought and forgot the world around her. Yuri heard a growl from Inu-Yasha and noticed he was glaring at him with hate and possive look towards Kagome.

Yuri snorted at his growl and turned away and stared at Sesshoumaru for a moment before going to sit by Dark and talk to him. "So where did Ashley go" Asked Shippo to know one really. Dark and Yuri looked up at the same time and then each other. "She's still pissed off" Started Dark, "She's after a demon" Added Yuri, "And she's going to kill him or her painfully and slowly" Both finished with dry looks and shudders.

Everyone pictured what Ashley could and would do to an unsuspecting demon and all shuddered, or at least everyone BUT Sesshoumaru shuddered. Sesshoumaru grunted at them all before turning to leave with Jaken and UN Ah following close behind. Yuri watched as they disappeared before looking at Inu-Yasha over and noticed he stood next to Kagome protectively. Yuri's eyes narrowed as he looked him over to see anything that may help him find out if he was his father or not, but alas nothing and so Yuri sighed in defeat. He turned to Dark with a pleading look who just smiled at him. "My friend you must not rush, those who rush blindly into a battle will surely not make it out alive again" Stated Dark calmly and with wisdom beyond his years.

Yuri smirked at Dark as his eyes glittered with a playful look. "You took that from Mom" Stated Yuri as Dark just grinned at him and shrugged his shoulder. "Your point" Asked Dark innocently as Yuri chuckled at his other best friend. Yuri looked around at the others noticing they were watching as the weapon master fixed Inu-Yasha's sword. Kagome was still lost in thought as Sango tried to snap her out of it before giving up.

Yuri chuckled before getting up and going towards them and kneeled down and smiled at Sango before looking at Kagome. "There's only one way to get mom out of thought" Stated Yuri as Inu-Yasha and the others froze at his words. Yuri ignored them as he stared Kagome right in the eyes and saw she was still far away from the living world. Dark hid a smile as he knew what was coming next. "I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY-" Sang Yuri quiet loudly and waaaaaaaaaay off key. Kagomes eyes cleared and held her eyes. "Make the bad man stop" Cried Kagome holding her knee's to herself and rocking back and forth.

Both Dark and Yuri we're holding their sides as they laughed, Kagome smirked as she tackled Yuri and tickled him. "So ya think that's funny do ya runt" Asked Kagome in a teasing tone and a smirk on her face. Yuri smirked right back and nodded his head in yes. Kagome started to tickle torture him as the others all stared at them with wide eyes as Dark walked over to them started to tsk them. "Really Lady Kagome and Yuri, you two should act your age" Tsked Dark as mother and son shared a look before tackling Dark and started to tickle him. "UNCLE, UNCLE" Cried Dark as tears of laughter fell from his eyes.

Both Kagome and Yuri looked at each other. "Should we be merciful" Asked Yuri with a raised eyebrow as Kagome pretended to think while tickling Dark every once in a while. "Well I-" Started Kagome as Dark looked hopeful, "Nope" Finished Kagome with a huge smile as anime tears fell from his eyes and both tickled him again.

The others stared at the site with wide eyes. "I can't believe Kagome's doing that with people we just met" Said Sango with a worried look as she watched them. Inu-Yasha was growling as he glared at them. Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder and watched them. "Don't forget their from our future" Stated Miroku as Shippo nodded his head in agreement. "But how do we know their telling the truth" Hissed/asked Inu-Yasha as he crossed his arms. Miroku looked at Inu-Yasha then at the three. "I have a feeling I know Dark, but I know I've never met him in my life, and I can feel a bit of myself in him" Answered Miroku as Shippo looked down at the ground. "That's how I feel with Ashley, I think she maybe my daughter" Added Shippo as the others looked at Shippo with wide eyes.

Miroku nodded his head in agreement as he looked at Shippo. "Yes, I felt she has a bit of you in her also, I think Yuri may either be yours or Sesshoumarus son Inu-Yasha" Stated Miroku as he nodded his head at Yuri who was sitting next to Kagome as they were laughing as they finally let Dark go and stopped tickling him. Dark had anime tears falling from his eyes as he kept calling them cruel for their evil ways of torture.

Inu-Yasha snorted when he heard this as Sango and Shippo giggled and Miroku chuckled all of a sudden they see Ashley appear out of know where and land next to Yuri and Dark. "Sup" Greeted Ashley as she crossed her arms and noticed all three were grinning at her which made her sweat drop and move slowly away before seeing both Dark and Kagome pounce. Ashley yipped before speeding away and bumps into a smirking Yuri which made her and him start running around the clearing. All they could hear were playful growls and threats before they disappeared into the woods, leaving a smirking Dark and a laughing Kagome.

"Ah, so cupid finally starts to play" Sighed Dark with a solf smile as everyone but Kagome was confused. Kagome giggled as she sat down by the others. "I don't think they'll be mates or together just yet, but this will most likely help push them a bit" Said Kagome as everyone still looked confused. Both Dark and Kagome rolled their eyes when they noticed all the lost looks. "Both Ashley and Yuri love each other" Stated both as the others got it and chuckled.

"How did you know Kagome" Asked Shippo with his head tilted. Kagome winked at him with a smile. "A mother knows EVERYTHING" Answered Kagome as the others looked at her with wide eyes. Dark chuckled as he knew Kagome would be the first to understand who they were, even if they explained it to the others it was offers they didn't really get it but Miroku and Shippo sort of did. It was Kagome who felt the tug the most, problem because in their time she raised them and some how she feels what she felt then for them and does what their Kagome use to.

Dark frowned when he felt something was wrong and looked down at his hand and saw the wind tunnel appear again and disappear yet again. ' Why is it that you appear and then disappear, you have killed father and here you lay torturing me with if's, and's, and but's ' Thought Dark as he felt the wind swirl around him faintly before he noticed the wind tunnel was gone for now or hopefully for good. It was always a guessing game with it.

: With Yuri and Ashley :

We see Ashley high in a tree hiding as she watched Yuri sniff around for her, which wouldn't happen anytime soon since she hid her scent and aura from him. Ashley sighed softly as she leaned against the tree and closed her eyes before opening them and seeing two golden eyes and a smirking face of Yuri who was only a few inches away making Ashley jump and almost fall off the tree but Yuri held Ashley to him before she could.

Yuri sighed softly as he stared at the girl he's been in love with since childhood before smirking and nuzzling her neck like he always does since they were little to calm her down or for comfort. Ashley looked at him with a raised eyebrow before smirking at him and disappearing again making Yuri sigh as he knew she was waiting down at the base of the tree to head back. He jumped down and landed on his feet and saw a smirking Ashley who held a challenge in her eyes to race back which made Yuri smirk back at her.

Both disappeared as they raced back to the others as the sunset to indicate the end of a day. While Yuri was running a small smile came to his face as a thought ran through his. 'And so starts yet AGAIN another adventure into the unknown ' Thought Yuri as he looked at Ashley who had a smile and care free look to her at that moment with a glow as the sunset. He couldn't help but get excited as the thought of finding out who his father is and saving his time from an evil none have ever seen. But with Riku here that could make things a bit harder then before, but as long as he had his two best friends and mother then he knew he'd make it.

End of Chapter 1

DamonAngel: I wonder who Yuri's father could be. /smirks/

Inu: Like I care.

DamonAngel: Who ever is, will be with Kagome. /singed DamonAngel with a smirk/

Inu: O.O I AM, I AM/waving hands around/

DamonAngel: Maybe, maybe not.

Sesshoumaru: It's most likely me, for why would Kagome waste her time with a poor excuse of a demon as him.

/Inu glares at Sesshy who glares back/

DamonAngel: Please R & R!!!


End file.
